runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosol/Dialogue
Note: At any point, UndeadOnes may interrupt the player in combat but the conversation still happens until a checkpoint is reached, and the player may select an option before the UndeadOne dies, continuing the dialogue. Looking at A farm cart *''(You approach the cart and see undead creatures gathering by the village gates.)'' *''(There is a note attached to the cart.)'' *''(The note says,)'' *''(Danger deadly green mist do not enter if you value your life )'' *'Mosol:' You must be a maniac to go in there! Before Shilo Village quest is started *''(Mosol seems to be looking around very cautiously.)'' *''(He jumps a little when you approach and talk to him.)'' *'Mosol:' Run! Run for your life! *'Mosol:' Save yourself! *'Mosol:' I'll keep them back as long as I can... **Why do I need to run? ***'Player:' Why do I need to run? ***'Mosol:' Your very life is in danger! ***'Mosol:' Rashiliyia has returned and we are all doomed! ****Rashiliyia? Who is she? *****'Player:' Rashiliyia? Who is she? *****'Mosol:' Rashiliyia? She is the Queen of the dead! *****'Mosol:' She has returned and has bought a plague of undead with her. *****'Mosol:' They now occupy our village and we have them trapped. *****'Mosol:' We warn people like yourself to stay away! ******What can we do? *******'Player:' What can we do? *******'Mosol:' We are doing all that we can just to keep the undead at bay! *******'Mosol:' The village is covered in a deadly green mist. *******'Mosol:' If you go into the village, a terrible sickness will befall you. *******'Mosol:' And the undead creatures are even stonger beyond the gates. *******'Mosol:' My guess is that it has something to do with the legend of Rashiliyia. *******'Mosol:' But you would need to speak to the Witch Doctor in the Tai Bwo Wannai village. *******'Mosol:' To get more details about that. *******'Mosol:' I really have to go now and fight these undead! *******'Mosol:' Before they take over the world! ******Uh, sounds nasty, just the kind of thing I want to avoid! *******'Player:' Uh, it sounds nasty, just the kind of thing I want to avoid! *******''(Mosol casts a disaproving glance at you)'' *******'Mosol:' Quite right, bwana, please make all haste! *******'Mosol:' Before your spine turns to water as we speak. ****What danger is there around here? *****'Player:' What danger is there around here? *****'Mosol:' Can you not see Bwana? *****'Mosol:' This whole area is infested with the Living dead. **Yeah..Ok, I'm running! ***'Player:' Yeah..Ok, I'm running! ***'Mosol:' God speed to you my friend! **Who are you? ***'Player:' Who are you? ***'Mosol:' I am Mosol Rei, a jungle warrior. ***'Mosol:' I used to live in this village. ***'Mosol:' But it is too dangerous for you to stay around here! ****Mosel Rei, that's a nice name. *****'Player:' Mosol Rei, that's a nice name. *****''(Mosol looks at you and shakes his head in bewilderment.)'' *****'Mosol:' Thanks! But you really should leave! ****What danger is there around here? *****(See above) During Shilo Village quest *'Mosol:' Oh are you still here? *'Mosol:' The undead seem to be getting stronger! **Why are the undead here? ***'Player:' Why are the undead here? ***'Mosol:' Rashiliyia! The Queen of the dead has risen! ***'Mosol:' She is the mother of the undead creatures that roam this land. ***'Mosol:' But I know nothing of the legend that surounds her ****Legend you say? *****'Player:' Legend you say? *****'Mosol:' Yes. I said it was a legend that I know nothing about. ******Oh, Ok, sorry for bothering you *******'Player:' Oh, Ok, sorry for bothering you *******'Mosol:' Ok, perhaps you'd like to be on your way now? ******Oh come on, you must know something! *******'Player:' Oh come on, you must know something! *******''(Mosol lowers his brows in deep concentration)'' *******'Mosol:' Well, let me have a think? *******''(He scratches his head.)'' *******'Mosol:' Hmmm, there was something I think that might help... *******'Mosol:' No, sorry, it's gone. ********Maybe you know someone who does know something? *********(See below) ********Oh, Ok, sorry for bothering you *********(See above) ******Maybe you know someone who does know something? *******'Player:' Maybe you know someone who does know something? *******'Mosol:' My guess is that this has something to do with the legend of Rashiliyia. *******'Mosol:' But you need to speak to the Witch Doctor in 'Tai Bwo Wannai' village. *******'Mosol:' To get more details about that. *******'Mosol:' I really have to go now and fight these undead *******'Mosol:' Before they take over the world! ****I don't think this is something I can help with at the moment! *****'Player:' I don't think this is something I can help with at the moment! *****'Mosol:' Ok, I understand, you may as well be on your way then. **What can we do? ***'Player:' What can we do? ***'Mosol:' We are doing all that we can just to keep the undead at bay! ***'Mosol:' The village is covered in a deadly green mist. ***'Mosol:' If you go into the village, a terrible sickness will befall you. ***'Mosol:' And the undead creatures are even stonger beyond the gates. ***'Mosol:' My guess is that it has something to do with the legend of Rashiliyia. ***'Mosol:' But you would need to speak to the Witch Doctor in the Tai Bwo Wannai village. ***'Mosol:' To get more details about that. ***'Mosol:' I really have to go now and fight these undead! Post-quest * Mosol: Hello Effendi, * Mosol: We have removed the threat of Rashiliyia and even though * Mosol: there are still some random outbreaks of undead activity, * Mosol: we are more than able to deal with it. * Mosol: You can now enter Shilo village. * Mosol: Please follow me... ** Yes, OK, I'll go into the village! *** Mosol leads you into the village. *** Mosol: Have a nice time! *** Mosol leaves you by the gate and walks back out into the jungle. ** I think I'll see it some other time. *** You decide to stay where you are. Category:Quest dialogues Category:Shilo Village